An autonomous vehicle, for example, may include a controller that operates the vehicle in an autonomous mode, a semi-autonomous mode, or a non-autonomous mode. In the autonomous mode, the controller controls each of vehicle propulsion, braking, and steering. In a semi-autonomous mode, the computer controls one or two of vehicles propulsion, braking, and steering.
Autonomous vehicles include various sensors for operating without driver input. These sensors provide input to the computer for operation in the autonomous mode and/or the semi-autonomous mode. Many mass-produced vehicles do not have such sensors.